


Helping Jamie

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: ABDL, Accidents, Bedwetting, Cuddling, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Ray helps Jamie after finding out that he has a bedwetting problem....





	

Ray sighed as he made his way to Jamie's room, wanting to check on him, knowing he's had a rough first week here at the mansion, and he seemed to have trouble adjusting. 

 

Noticing that the door was open a bit, Ray frowned and slowly opened it, walking over to Jamie's bed and gasping when he saw that Jamie had wet the bed and seemed to be wearing protection, but it wasn't good enough. 

 

Gently shaking Jamie's shoulder, Ray frowned. He hated to wake Jamie and get him all upset, but he needed some better protection than just a pull-up, as he seemed to soak right through them. 

 

Whining softly, Jamie rolled over and yawned before slowly opening his eyes, gasping when he saw Ray standing over him. 

 

"Ray?! Why are you in my room?" Jamie asked, sitting up and frowning when he felt wetness and looked down, whimpering when he saw that he had wet the bed, once again. 

 

"I--I just came to check on you. I know you've had a rough week, and I know about your problem. I know what you're going through, because I used to wet the bed and have accidents, too." Ray says, stitting on the bed next to Jamie. 

 

"I wanna help you, Jamie...if you'll let me. I know just what to do..." Ray says as he gently rubs Jamie's back and pulls him close to him. 

 

"What are you going to do?" Jamie asks, looking up at Ray and blushing, wondering what he had in mind for him. Hopefully, it wasn't something weird or humiliating. 

 

"Well, I was thinking we could put you in some better protection for night time, that way, you won't have to worry about your bed getting wet. Also...how would you feel about being little for a while and letting me be your caretaker?" Ray asks, looking down at Jamie. 

 

"Uh...I guess I could try it....I've never done that before." Jamie says as he blushes and leans against Ray, feeling comfortable with him already. 

 

"Alright, then. How about we go give you a bath? That'll make you feel better, Jamie." Ray says as he stands up and gently lifts Jamie into his arms, not caring that his pants were wet. 

 

Carrying Jamie to the bathroom, Ray smiled, gently sitting him on the floor and kneeling in front of him, removing his wet clothes and pull-up, chuckling when Jamie blushed and covered himself. 

 

"That's alright, Jamie. It's nothing I haven't seen before." Ray says as he starts to run the water, making sure it was the right temperature for Jamie. 

 

"Stay here. I'll be right back, Jamie." Ray says, ruffling Jamie's hair before heading to his room, pulling out a box of adult baby supplies that he sometimes used with Bobby, whenever Bobby needed to be little. 

 

Digging through the box, Ray smiles as he gathers up diapering supplies, as well as a onesie, laying them out on the bed, as well as a few toys, in case Jamie wanted to play. 

 

Grabbing a pacifier, Ray headed back to the bathroom, where Jamie was sitting there, sucking his thumb patiently, looking up when he saw that Ray was back. 

 

Ray smiled and kneeled in front of Jamie, tsking as he gently pulled his thumb from his mouth, gently sliding the teat of the pacifier into his mouth, grinning when he started to suckle. 

 

Turning off the water, Ray smiles as he gently lifts Jamie up and sits him down in the tub, lathering up a washcloth and starting to wash Jamie all over, talking to him while he did so, trying to help him slip into his little headspace. 

 

"You're being such a good boy, Jamie. You must like bathtime, huh?" Ray cooed as he rinsed Jamie off before grabbing a cup and pouring water over his head, shushing him when he started to fuss. 

 

"Shhh....it's alright, Jamie. Daddy's almost finished." Ray cooed as he gently rubbed shampoo into his hair, wanting him to be nice and clean all over. 

 

Once all the shampoo had been throughly rinsed from his hair, and he was free of any suds, Ray lifted Jamie out of the bathtub and wrapped him in a towel, drying him off before picking him up and carrying him to his room. 

 

Gently laying Jamie down on the bed, Ray smiled down at him, gently rubbing his tummy soothingly, getting Jamie used to being touched, as it was difficult for most little ones to regress for the first time, but Jamie seemed to give right into it....

 

"Okay, Jamie. Let's get you into a diaper, huh? I can't let my little guy have another accident on himself." Ray cooed as he grabbed the diaper and unfolded it, gently lifting Jamie's legs and sliding the diaper beneath his bottom. 

 

Smiling softly, Ray grabbed the baby powder, sprinkling on a fair amount, chuckling when Jamie squirmed and gurgled happily behind his pacifier, never knowing how much he could enjoy being diapered. 

 

"You like that, don't you, baby boy? Yes, you do!" Ray cooes as he gently rubs the powder around, making sure that Jamie was covered, before spreading his legs and pulling the diaper over his privates, taping it on snugly. 

 

"Alright, Jamie. Now, we need to get you dressed." Ray cooes as he takes Jamie's hands in his, smiling as he helps him sit up on the bed. 

 

Slipping the onesie over Jamie's head, Ray smiled, tugging it down and snapping it closed over his diaper, admiring how adorable he looked before pulling him into his arms for a hug. 

 

"Daddy....I hungwy..." Jamie mumbled into Ray's shoulder, blushing at hearing himself talk like that, not used to being a little, yet. 

 

"You are? Okay, then. Can you be a good boy while Daddy goes and makes you a bottle?" Ray asks, digging through the box of baby supplies until he found a bottle. 

 

Jamie nods, but whines and fusses whenever Ray goes to leave, not wanting to be left alone. 

 

"No go, Daddy!" Jamie whimpers, reaching up at Ray, wanting to be with him, as he didn't like to be alone, and now that he was in his baby headspace, that wouldn't be the best idea. 

 

"Alright, I'll take you with me, but you have to be quiet, okay?" Ray says as he picks Jamie up and holds him close, pressing a gentle kiss to his soft hair before making his way to the kitchen, glad that no one else was there. 

 

Sitting Jamie on the counter, Ray smiles and ruffles his hair before starting to prepare a bottle, talking to Jamie in a hushed voice, to pass the time.

 

It didn't take very long for the bottle to heat up, and once it was cool enough, Ray picked Jamie up and carried him back to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him, locking it, not wanting someone to just walk in on them. 

 

Sitting down on the bed and leaning against a few pillows, Ray smiles as he cradles Jamie in his arms, bringing the bottle to his lips, praising him when he started to suckle, noting the blush that now tinted his cheeks. 

 

"Good boy...." Ray cooes, smiling when Jamie looks up at him, their eyes meeting and not leaving the others' gaze, the sound of suckling filling the otherwise quiet room. 

 

It didn't take long for Jamie to finish the botlle, because he was really hungry, so he drank down the contents eagerly. 

 

Pulling the bottle from Jamie's lips, Ray smiled as he sat him up and leaned him over his shoulder, patting his back and trying to coax a burp out of him. 

 

Whining softly, Jamie hiccuped a few times before letting out a burp, feeling much better, now that he'd been fed, bathed and diapered and he had the best Daddy in the world. 

 

"How aboout we cuddle for a little while? Then, it's back to bed..." Ray says as he lays back, smiling when Jamie lays beside him, his head resting against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat soothing to him. 

 

Letting out a yawn, Jamie whines, getting fussy as he was starting to get sleepy, wanting to go back to sleep, as he's had a very exciting night. 

 

Ray just shushes Jamie and picks up his pacifier, gently sliding the teat into his mouth, smiling when he started to suckle, his eyelids drooping closed as he fell asleep, curled up next to Ray, who he felt the most safe with. 

 

Sighing happily, Ray smiled before letting out a yawn himself, looking down at Jamie, glad that he was able to help him and that Jamie didn't refuse to let him. 

 

Hopefully, Jamie wouldn't leak, or they would have a big problem....


End file.
